Bad Bad World
by ClaudieandKaty
Summary: What if Chris had been stuck in the future in ChrisCrossed?


**Bad Bad World**  
By Claudie and Katy

**Spoilers:** Chris-Crossed.  
**Genre:** Charmed  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** What if Chris had been forced to stay in his future?  
**Disclaimer:** Charmed and some of the characters shown here belong to Brad Kern and Constance M. Burge.  
**Authors Notes:** This is an AU so of course, some of it will stray from cannon. 

** Part One: Glorified Prison Cell**

As the blinding light subsided, she could feel his had moved out of hers. The attic in the future - thier present, thier home - was dark, apart from a light from the parallel side from them. There was also a demonic set waiting - was it a set up?

She didn't relax when she realised that they were body guards - but who were the guys in gray? She didn't have long to think about it. She knew he was there before he spoke, like a tingle on the back of your neck when your hair stands on end that tells you someone's watching. 

"Welcome home, Chris." 

He sounded smug. She wasn't pleased, as cockiness was never a good sign when it came to him. She lifted her head defiantly as Wyatt emerged from the shadows. There was a time when she would have laughed - no powers, confined space, alone and he still felt threatened enough for body guards. She said nothing though- there was no need to aggravate the situation. 

Instead, she stared straight ahead, watching the unbelievable time it took for him to cross the attic. Maybe thats what people mean by a life in a heartbeat. Her jaw clenched, refusing to show that the numb she'd forced on herself to save his life - both thier lives - was fading more every second she could hear him breathing beside her. 

She barely noticed when the attic was left with only the three of them. The only stray thought was that he was showing off - she shouldn't be surprised by it. But she wasn't listening to him. They were sniping at each other but this was hardly unusual. For a moment, she could pretend it was before all this - before Lyn, before the past - and that they would go home any minute and throw lemonade at each other. She could almost believe it. Almost. 

She noticed Chris walking forward, getting on to riskier subjects. She crossed her arms, caught between telling him to shut up and they might get out of this intact and agreeing with him. Either way, the tension was building and it would explode. 'Be careful...' She thought 

She heard her name mentioned, and Chris spared a look to her. It wasn't a happy one. Forgiven...thats a funny way of putting it, isn't it? Hadn't he done enough damage to thier relationship? 

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him!" 

She moved, hoping to repair the damage Chris was doing - what the hell was he thinking? This wasn't the time for sibling squabbles. But before any words could leave her mouth, she heard that awful sound of choking. And Wyatt wasn't bothering to hide what he was doing. 'Stop it!' She thought, but the words wouldn't come out. She just gasped in horror - something she wouldn't admit to later. How dare he? She shot him a scatching look. There it was again, that helpless she'd been getting a lot lately - she hated it. 

She turned watching him go headfirst into something in the attic and the sound of broken glass. God, she was throwing him around like a doll. She'd had enough! 

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Any of the pretense that this was passing over her had left and she didn't care if her emotions where on show. 

"And you promised you'd turn him, just like I turned you," He told her, "Or I thought I had." 

She wasn't about to deal with this now - everything was out and she didn't care. She heard Chris and ran over to him. "Chris, please," She said, with a soft desperation, her tears now slipping down her face. She didn't care that she never let people she her cry - if this was how it ended, she needed to make things right. "I didn't bring you here to die." 

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," He said and she wanted to believe him. "I think." Oh, that helps. Her hand slipped from his chest, and actually took a dive for Wyatt. What the hell was he doing! 

She flinched as Wyatt through him into yet more of the attics furniture. She had to agree with him, had he lost his mind? She stared, as he lifed him but it was the energy ball that attracted her attention. He'll kill him, he's snapped! 

In that moment, she told herself to stop crying, to get up and face her fear. 'You're an assassin, for gods sake, assassinate!' She thought, moving herself up. She had to do it now. She did the only thing she could think of - use the strongest power she had - the power strip. 

She knew the second her hand was in that it wouldn't hold. She was tired, emotionally exhausted and timing was important as hell. But Chris was out cold, the air had ben cut off too long - oh god, what if he's already dead? 

She didn't have much time to thing about it, being thrown across the room seconds later. She felt her head slam against the wall, but after that, it all went black. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chris wakes up slowly from the black out, the pain throughout his body is a harsh reminder of the earlier events; the fight with his brother, everything that happened with Bianca and being stuck back in the future. "Great," He says sarcastically, although he's not sure who he's talking to. After a few moments of just lying there he gets up and begins to look around. 

Wyatt slipped his sleeve back, checking his watch. He raised himself out of the chair in the office and began to stride through the halls of the building he'd come to know as 'home'. Upon reaching the glorified cell, he let out a sigh. No activity. Pity. Chris had to be awake by now. He decided to wait a little longer, before going in and waking him himself. 

Chris moved around silently, gritting his teeth every time he put pressure on his bruised (and probably sprained) ankle. He looks through the closet, glances in the bathroom before making his way through the dining room and kitchen to the living room. It's then when it hits him that there are no windows in this place, and Chris slowly, and quietly, begins to panic. 

Wyatt checked his watch again, leaning against the walls. He wasn't an impatient person by nature, but he did have a schedule to keep to. 

Chris goes over to the front door and pulls on the door handle, moving it frantically in a desperate attempt to get out. The panic of being locked in beginning to get to him, he bangs on the door, trying to get someones - anyone's - attention. Hell, it could be Damien on the other side of the door and Chris really wouldn't care at this point. 

'Look who's awake...' Wyatt thought, noticing the door handle and then hearing the bangs on the door. He decides on one more minute, just to let his brother cool down. Or not, considering the point of the exercise. 

It takes Chris about 30 seconds to realize that no one's coming, that he really is trapped, and he begins to hyper ventilate, sinking down to the floor; ignoring the throbbing in his ankle and the rest of his body. He just wants to get out, he needs to get out. He tries to orb, tries to do anything - no matter how pointless it seems. And he feels like he's being choked again, like he can't breathe. 

Watching the seconds tick by, for nothing else better to do, Wyatt stared at the watch indifferently. Another minute passed and the noises grew quiet. 

Chris just had to find a way out, he just had to, he needed to. He just needs to get out. To get out. Get. Out. So Chris is only mildly surprised when he feels himself leave his body and end up in the hallway outside the room. And face to face with his brother. "Is there a reason you couldn't open the door?" 

Wyatt looked mildly surprised, "With the way you were behaving?" He asks evenly. 

Chris crosses his arms in front of his chest, "So you're what, punishing me by locking me in a room?" He asks, rolling his eyes and refusing to show how much being locking in had actually effected him. 

"Waiting on you to control yourself," Wyatt replied, giving him a look. He flipped the lock telekinetically and opened the door, with an amused smirk. "After you."

Chris goes in and looks down at his, well, body, and he looks a little weirded out, "Now this is just strange." He says. 

Wyatt rolled his eye, shutting the door. "Then fix it." 

Chris glares at him before being transported back into his body and standing up, leaning against the wall, "So, do you actually want something?" 

"Other than to listen to your rapier retorts, you mean?" Wyatt asks, walking around the living room. "I suppose I'm the...welcoming party." 

"Welcoming party?" Chris asks. "Do I get a fruit basket with that?" He rolls his eyes. 

"Do you want one?" He countered 

"Some food would be nice," Chris says. "Just as long as you haven't cooked it." 

Wyatt ignored him, "There's food in the cupboards. I don't intend to starve you, you know." 

"So what do you intend to do?" Chris asks, walking (well, limping) over to the sofa and sitting down. 

"I intend to keep an eye on you." Wyatt says, with a shrug. "What did you think?" 

"And you need to keep me locked in a room to do that?" Chris asks. "It's not like I have anywhere to go, or can even get there." 

Wyatt simply looked up, "You have time to explore. You shouldn't need anything." Evasiveness ran in the family. 

"Where's Bianca?" Chris asks, looking up at his brother. 

"Out." He said, with a tone of finality. 

"Out where?" Chris asks, ignoring his brother's tone. 

"Thats not your business, nor your concern." He shrugged. 

"It is my concern," Chris says. "And is she okay?" 

"There's a phone around here somewhere if need something." He says. "And I advise against leaving. You will be stopped." 

"Wyatt, is she okay?" Chris repeats, standing up and looking his brother straight in the eyes. 

Wyatt gave him a withering look, "She's out. Working." 

"Thanks for not answering my question," Chris says, rolling his eyes. 

"She wouldn't be working if she was dead, would she?" Wyatt asks, in a sniped tone. 

"You could have just said; 'Yes, Chris, she's fine.' Or would that be too much effort?" Chris asks. 

He grins at him, "See you later, Chris." 

"Goodbye, Wyatt," Chris says, sitting back down. 

Wyatt shuts the door behind him, simply saying to the demonic guards, "He's not to leave." Before walking away. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bianca had had enough. She was going to find her - well, she was going to find Chris. Finally finding a guarded door in the maze of a place she was in, she energy balled both and walked straight through, walking into what was turning into a lavish apartment before her eyes. 

Chris was cooking with the radio turned up loudly, probably making too much food than he would actually eat, but he didn't really care. 

Pushing her hair behind her ear, she looked around. She could hear blaring music and hoped she hadn't just walked in on someone else. She moved looking to see where the sound came from, managing to knock over a decorative piece of furniture. 'Cause apparently, I suck at stealth.' She leant over to pick it, muttering this to herself. 

Chris heard the crash and he heads out into the living room, looking a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights when he sees Bianca there instead of the brother he was expecting. 

Bianca turned to see Chris and give him a small, sorry smile. "I, uh, suck at stealth, apparently." 

"I didn't buy it anyway," Chris says, smiling slightly. 

She stands up and looks at him, "I was looking for you." She says. 

"Here I am," Chris says, softly, not quite believing that she was actually here in front of him. 

"Funny that," Bianca says, with a smile. "Now I can't think what to say to you." 

Chris goes over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, gently, "It's okay," He says before hugging her tightly. 

She was having none of the gentle crap. Bianca squeezed him and shut her eyes, "I'm glad you're okay." 

Chris squeezes her back, not letting her go. "I'm glad you are too," He says, closing his eyes. 

Bianca moved out of the embrace, "You are okay, right?" 

"I've been better," Chris admits, taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen, where he continues to cook. 

She leant against the counter, "Yeah, I see that." 

"How are you?" Chris asks, concentrating on cooking. 

"I'm alright." She says, watching him with a small smile, as every moves is familiar. 

Chris glances at her and looks a little self conscious, "What?" He asks. 

"What?" She echoes. 

"You're staring," Chris says, 

"I always stare." Bianca shrugs. 

"It's just been a while," Chris says. 

"Yeah, I know." Bianca says, meeting his eyes. "I can stop." 

"It's okay," Chris says, looking down at the food. "Do you want some?" 

"I just wanted to see you." Bianca shrugs. 

"I'm here," Chris says. "And, apparently, not going anywhere. Even if I can astral project myself places." 

Bianca frowned, "New power?" 

"Yeah, probably to replace the ones I lost," He shrugs. "That's my theory anyway." 

"Good theory." She admits. 

"Well I have a lot of time to think," He grins. "So, do you want some food or not?" 

"Alright," She shrugs. "You're a better cook than I am." 

"I know," Chris grins and gets out two plates. 

"I'm alright when I have time," She insists. 

"Whatever you say," Chris says, serving the food. "The dining room's through there." 

Bianca shook her head and walked through to the dining area. "Impressive." 

"You should see upstairs," Chris grins. "I have a pool table." 

"Yikes." She exclaims, grinning back at him. 

"And a bar, a library and a gym," Chris lists off, sitting down at the table. "I think Wyatt wants me to like him..." Chris takes a moment to think about that before laughing. "Or not." 

"Still flashy," Bianca says, with a smile. 

"I know," Chris smiles and begins to eat. 

Bianca took a bite as well, "Not like home at all." 

"No, it's not," Chris says. "But it's not like I'll be going back there anytime soon." 

"I know," Bianca says, deciding it's safer just to take another bite. 

Chris sighs, deciding to focus on eating rather than on Bianca. 

She kicked him somewhat playfully under the table, just to break the descended silence. 

Chris grins and kicks her back, just as playfully. 

Bianca grins too, "You kick like a girl." 

Chris sticks his tongue out at her before running his bare foot up over her ankle. "Tickle like one too." Bianca says, taking another bite. 

Chris carries on eating and moves his foot higher, still grinning. 

"You move that foot any higher and the security tapes for this place will be X Rated." Bianca tells him. 

"Well, they obviously get off on watching me," Chris grins, moving his foot slightly higher. 

"Depends what your doing," She says, hitching her breath slightly. 

"Well, you could always blow up the cameras," Chris says, grinning. 

"They obviously aren't bothering you," Bianca says, putting her hands on the table. 

"Well, that's only because it's just my foot in your lap," He says. "If you want to relocate to the bedroom then we're getting rid of the camera." 

Bianca shrugs and smiles, "Alright." 

Chris smiles, "I missed you," He admits as he removes his foot. 

"I missed you," Bianca echoes, with a smile. 

Chris smiles and stands up, going over to her and kissing her, "I really missed you." 

"Not really the same without you." Bianca smiles. 

"Then stay," Chris says. 

"I will," She says 

"Good," Chris smiles, kissing her hotly. "Very good." 

Bianca smiles at him, "That desperate?" 

"I missed you, did I mention that?" Chris asks. "Cause spending all that time with Wyatt, is not good for my health. Or sanity." 

"Nor your sex drive, I imagine." Bianca says, cracking a grin. "Want to fix that?" 

"Yes, please," Chris grins and takes her hand, pulling her into the bedroom. "See, I have a king size bed now." 

"Stylish." Bianca comments. 

"Comfy too," He says. 

"I'll try not to break it." Bianca says. 

"I'll just get another," Chris laughs and kisses her. "So, you want to get rid of that camera?" 

Bianca energy balled it, "Happy?" 

"Not yet," Chris says, kissing her hotly. "But I will be." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
